


i'd stay near and lose myself here

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [65]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Drabble Collection, Feelings Realization, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Nick thought it was perfectly ordinary to fall in love with Gatsby.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: OTP Drabble Project [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	i'd stay near and lose myself here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coeurire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/gifts).



> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> [Mulaney voice] And you're like, "What? That's [the same drabble premise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502699) twice!"
> 
> What can I say?... I'm a sucker for a good feelings realization. Now with an extra dosage of angst!
> 
> Title is from "End of An Era" by Marianas Trench.

Nick thought it was perfectly ordinary to fall in love with Gatsby. He wrote until the reams of paper spilled off his desk, spent hours capturing the glitz and glamor of Gatsby's parties and twice as long describing the dazzling mystery of the man himself.  _ Everybody  _ wanted him.

Nick only realized after Gatsby's death, when the rest of the world moved on and he found himself standing alone in front of a dew-bejeweled gravestone. The grief that gnawed at his bones refused to dissipate like the rest of society's ephemeral fascination.

Nick only realized when it was already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
